epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Wiki Kombat S1E5 (Different Rules)
Last Time on Wiki Kombat (Screen shows Steeler leading the group into the trap door) (The torch appears to not be providing light) Leandro: how's that possible? Coupe: this place must have some sort of magic attached to it. Lak: sir, do I activate the trap? It will take at least one of the fighters life. Wachow: I'm thinking if I want one of them dead right now, cause I can't absorb that soul. (A giant red laser then comes out of the side of the cave and disintegrates Steeler) Steeler: Gaaaaahhhh! (Screen shows Patts, ROB, Jake and Flats on the Arena) Gliscor: this is going to be interesting. This Time (Screen shows a run down neighborhood) (Killer is seen walking down one of the streets) Killer: *whistles* (Screen show two big men come out of an alleyway behind him) (The men start to silently follow him) Killer: *stops whistling*... (Killer turns into another alleyway) (The two men approach the alleyway as they look inside) (Screen shows a dead end where Killer is no where to be seen) Man 1: the hell? Man 2: *pulls out knife* come on out punk? Killer: gladly. (Killer appears out of nowhere in front of Man 1) Man 1: huh?! (Screen shows Killer to have a mini-pistol in his hand as he shoots the Man in the head) Man 2: fuck! (The Man swipes his knife at Killer who grabs the Mans arm) (The Man then tries to punch Killer who ducks under the punch) (Killer then shoots the man in the stomach) Man 2: erg... (Killer then swiftly grabs the Mans knife) (Killer cuts the mans throat with his own knife) Man 2: g-g... (The Man falls to the ground dead) Killer:...weak... (Killer then disappears) (Screen shows thousands of dead bodies) (Killer is seen walking through them as his voice is heard) Killer: I've killed so many people, good, bad, young, old, man, woman, rich, poor, famous, I've done it all. The amount of times I've died by stabs, gunshots, werewolves, hanging, and suicide are still more though. I always die but for some reason I come back. Sometimes I feel like a good guy and other times I'm...murdering an innocent woman or man. (Screen shows Killers dead body hanged) Killer: sometimes I convince people to kill me, and I like it, sometimes I have friends, but all we do is murder, and other times I'm trying to kill the same friends for the same reason. (Screen shows Killer being stabbed) Killer: Almost weird to think Werewolves, Vampires and Witches exist, but they do, I've experienced them first hand, and they aren't fun. (Screen shows a half eaten Killer) Killer: I can't die...I don't tell most people that, but it's true, whenever I die I come back, but I left my last town, and the residents are after me. (Screen shows Killer being chased by multiple men) Killer: if they catch me, I die, then I go back and try to run again...my current class... (Screen goes black as Killers voice is still heard) Killer: Spy... ... (Screen shows Jake dodge an attack from Flats) Jake: gah! Come on Flats! We don't need to fight! Flats:...yes we do. (Flats then ducks under a laser been shot my ROB) Flats: so I'm sorry. (Flats sticks his knife in the ground) (ROB stands completely still) (The knife comes out of the ground right next to ROB) Flats: huh? (ROB then spins his arms and breaks the swords tip off) Flats: no! Patts: good, now I got this! (Patts grows 4 claws out of his back) Patts: if you don't want to help! Then you will die! Flats: not yet. (Flats summons a giant knife and uses it as a shield) Patts: grr. (Patts tries to claw through the knife but can't make a dent) Jake: move! (Jake jumps 50 feet into the air) Patts: huh? Jake: just move! (Jake sticks out his elbow and starts to do an elbow drop) Patts: oh. (Patts moves out of the way as Jake hits the sword-shield with his elbow) (The sword-shield breaks into pieces) Flats: what? (Flats then gets knocked back with a laser) Flats: gah! Wachow: hm? Gliscor: oh shit, they're kicking his ass! Leandro:... (Screen shows the non-fighting Users) Assy:...are we ready? Leandro: we have to do this quickly. Killer: Meats lazy ass slept through the whole damn day, who knew he'd be our saving grace. Assy: are we sure this will work? Leandro: I can send Meat a message at Wikuary, he can climb up that force field and let us free. Joe: Wachow can't just teleport us back? Tiger: not outside the force field. Killer: like he said, it drains Wachows powers. Leandro: exactly. Joe: how does this message work? Leandro: like this. (Leandro draws a weird device) Bantha: what! We can wish here too?! Banana Women! I wish for- Tiger: no Bantha! That's his power you know this! Bantha: No I didn't! Leandro: quiet, here Joe, tell me if you hear this. (Leandro puts the device on his head) Joe:... Assy:... Tiger:... Trixter:... Joe:...woah...I-I here you in my head. Coupe: it works? Leandro: of course it does, now, I need to send something to Meat, and fast. (Screen shows Devil watching the fighters from afar) Devil: hey boss, they're doing some weird shit over there. Wachow: hm? As long as everyone's there it doesn't concern me, they can't escape which is all I need. Devil:...alright...wait... Wachow: what? Devil:...one of them is missing! Wachow: what?! Devil: yeah! The sloth-thing, the guy that "killed" me. Wachow: Meat?...fuck he wasn't even with the group was he... Gliscor: hold up, he's probably just at Wikuary. Lak: I'll go get him sir. Wachow: no, Devils going to go. Devil: what? Why me? Wachow: show him that he can't kill you like he did last time. Devil: oh please, none of us were even trying. Gliscor: wait, can't you just teleport him here? Wachow:...no Gliscor: why? Devil:...ill do it sir. Wachow: good, then bring him back here and kill him on the arena. Devil:...yes sir. (Devil vanishes) Wachow:... ... (Screen shows Devil walking into Meats room) Devil: alright you little freak, show yourself. (Screen shows a lump inside Meats bed) Devil: heh, lazy ass. (Devil approaches the bed) Devil: alright sleeping ugly, time for you to meet up with Steeler. (Devil pulls the covers to reveal a headless Devil Doll) Devil: huh? ???: dID yOu REallY tHinK i wAS ThaT pReDiCTabLe?!?! (Devil turns around to see a completely different looking Meat) Devil: M-Meat?! (Devil shoots lava at Meat which just splashes right off him) Devil: wh-wha- Meat: I'd lOvE tO STaY aNd chaT, BUt mY fRIEndS neEd Me!!! (Meat approaches Devil) Devil: I'm outta here! (Devil tries to teleport away, but can't) Devil:...wha-why can't I- (A slash sound is heard as Meat thrust his 3 claws into Devils chest) Devil: n....no....agai... (Meat pulls out his claws and walks out the door) Meat: nOW...tIMe FOr thAt sWItCH!!! (Meat jumps into the air) ... (Screen shows ROB hit Flats with another laser) Flats: erg! Patts: something wrong with him, whatever it is, it's helping us, we can do this! Jake: gotcha! (Jake stomps the ground with all his might) Flats:... (The ground from under Flats bursts into the air) Flats: gah! Patts: I got him! (Patts jumps into the air and points his 6 claws at Flats) Patts: I'll make this quick! (Flats is able to dodge Patts' claws and land on the ground) Patts: not so fas- (Before Patts can finish, Flats uses another knife to cut off al of Patts claws) Patts: gah! Flats: this ends now! (Flats is about to execute Patts when he gets hit by one of ROBs lasers) Flats: gah! Leandro:...*looks up to the sky*...guys! Coupe: *looks up*...yes! Killer: *looking up* we have to hurry! Wachow: what're they babbling about now? (Wachow looks to the sky to see Meat pulling the lever to the force field) Wachow: no! (Meat pulls the lever as a Lou's sound can be heard) (The force field starts to evaporate into thin air) Meat: It'S tIME tO Go! Gliscor: sir! How couldn't you tell he was doing that?! Wachow: shut up and stop them! Patts:...time to go. (ROB and Patts jump into the air escaping the arena) Sceptile: we gotta go too. Joe: let's do it! (All the fighters use there own powers the get themselves out of the arena) Flats: erg...gah... Jake:...Flats! Flats: *looks up*... Jake: we have to go! (Jake helps Flats up) Flats: this...this... Jake: come on, I got y- (Flats then puts a knife inside Jakes neck) Flats: this fight will never end. Jack: gack-gah! (Patts looks back and sees Flats stab Jake) Patts: Jake! Tiger: it's too late! We have to go! Patts:... (They both continue to escape) Wachow: nonononono! (Wachow looks at Flats who then turns to him) Flats:...it's time Wachow. (Gliscor appears in front of Flats) Gliscor: don't worry boss, I got- (A sword erupts from the ground and slices Gliscor in two) Lak: holy-! Wachow: we must go for now. Flats: you're not leaving! Wachow:... (Wachow and Lak vanish leaving Flats alone) Flats:... (Screen shows all the fighters running out of the arena) Leandro: holy shit! Joe: it's like a town out here! (Screen shows a bunch of Laks and a small city) (All of the Laks turn towards the fighters) Killer: shit, this can't be good. (All of the Laks eyes turn red as they pull out their spears) Coupe: it is indeed not good. Leandro: there's hundreds of them, we can't fight this! Meat: moVE!!! (The fighters duck as Meat basically flies by with his claws extended) Meat: WOooOOOoO! (Meat starts to cut every Laks head off) Meat: nOW ruN! Assy: wow... Patts: hurry up lets go! (The fighters start to run again) (The fighters kill the few spare Laks that survived Meats rampage) Patts: I regret ever saying Meat was useless. Trixter: I agree, he's very much come through. Tiger: I think we should turn here! Coupe: why? Tiger: even for us, these walls are too tall the break through or jump over, we have it find the place we entered from. DWAS: how the hell will we find that? Tiger: it's better than splitting up! Trixter: he's right, we can't split up, can't risk running into Patts or Wach without everyone. Killer: guys I got this! (Killer runs up to a building and puts his ear against it) (Two Laks can be heard talking) Lak 1: we need to go, hey need us at the East gate, if they get there and escape Wachow will kill us all. Lak 2: did you see what that guy just did to Laks 879-1245 out there?! I'm not leaving! Lak 1: whatever, I'm helping our brothers. Lak 2:...wait up! (Killer removes his ear from the door) Killer: East gate, we need to go east. Tiger: how can you hear that there were Laks inside there I couldn't? Killer: I'm not entirely useless either. DWAS: guys we have to go! Tiger: he right, let's move! (The fighters start to run where they think is east) (Screen shows Wachow and Lak at the east gate surrounded by almost 1000 Laks) Wachow: well then, I think everyone's here. Lak: more being created by the second sir. Wachow: good, cause I'd never thought I'd have to say this but- (Screen goes black as Wachows voice is still heard) Wachow: we're going to War. Next Time on Wiki Kombat Meat: nO oNE can bEAt me! Flats: then I guess we find out. (Flats sword and Meats claws clash) Wachow: they will die, all of them, I don't need their powers anymore. Lak: sir...you can't lie to me, don't strain yourself. Wachow:...this place shall't fall. Killer: it should be this way, be in your guard! Leandro: holy crap! Tiger: there's thousands of them! (A Lak punches Bantha in the face) Bantha: ow! Tiger: Bantha! Lak Copy 1: don't move or else he gets it! Tiger: stop please! (Slashing and shooting is heard) Lak: this all ends now! Category:Blog posts